


Open Wide (take you inside)

by Chromi



Series: Chromi's Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Deuce will never be a dom, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromi/pseuds/Chromi
Summary: “Remember, I'll stop if you want me to,” Ace purred, running too-hot palms from ankles to knees, savoring Deuce's shiver. “Tell me the signal, Deu.”Day 4: face-fucking + hair-pulling
Relationships: Masked Deuce/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Chromi's Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948690
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Open Wide (take you inside)

“I don't want you to be gentle with me.”

Deuce nodded, fingers curling atop the wooden arms of his chair. His knees spread that little bit wider, nudging gently to Ace's biceps where he knelt between them.

“I don't want you to be nice,” Ace continued, turning his attention to the inside of Deuce's bare thigh, accentuating his words with intention, ensuring his lips dragged along their path to sensitive skin. “I don't want you to chicken out and worry you're hurting me – I'll tap out if I need to. I swear I will.” Deuce nodded again, struggling to keep his cool, clearly, knuckles turning white, lip bitten between his teeth and looking at Ace like he was the finest, most singularly wonderful thing in existence.

Maybe to him, he was right now.

“You've had a difficult day,” Ace reminded him, drawing ever closer to Deuce's cock, hard and flushed already, smiling into his thigh with a kiss the moment Deuce's breath hitched, “and you _deserve_ to let go. You don't need to handle me like I'm gonna break; I want you to let all of your frustration out and use me.”

He looked up through his lashes, knowing what this did to his boyfriend, loving the reaction he never failed to garner when he turned seductive and sultry like this. That lip between Deuce's teeth was chewed on harder, his hips shifting in minute need forward, clearly struggling to keep his hands on the arms of the chair. What Ace wouldn't give to have him snap right now, control dissolving, all his _care_ and his _love_ discarded for just five minutes to use him as he so craved Deuce would.

And Deuce _would_. He _was_ going to do exactly that.

“Remember, I'll stop if you want me to,” Ace purred, running too-hot palms from ankles to knees, savoring Deuce's shiver. “Tell me the signal, Deu.”

“Three—”

Deuce cleared his throat, eyes never leaving Ace's, dark with something hungry, sparkling with adoration all the same.

“Three taps to your shoulder,” Deuce said, sounding wrecked. And Ace hadn't even touched him yet – hadn't even got the chance to get his lips around the head of his cock and taste his flavor.

“Right.” A kiss – full-bodied, firm, fixed – was licked to protruding pelvis, followed by a hard suck with intent to mark. “Three taps to my shoulder, and I'll stop sucking you off. And...?”

“Three taps to my f-foot,” Deuce whispered, shivering in anticipation, maybe, under Ace's wet breath ghosting the head of his dick, “and I'll let go of you.”

“Very good.”

It was with a groan of raw hunger that Ace allowed himself a moment's respite from his excellent self-control. Turning his face inward to bring Deuce's dick nudging warm to freckled cheek, Ace mouthed a kiss to the artery running up the underside.

“Use my mouth,” Ace almost begged, shifting uncomfortably atop his knees, his own dick straining thick in his bare lap just at the sensation of Deuce's twitching against his lips, “use my face. Let yourself go.”

It wasn't something that came naturally to Deuce. It was something for him to work through, getting him to relax enough to _use_ rather than to _cherish_ , but Ace was confident that he could do it. All it would take was enthusiastic encouragement on his part; a nice, easy, genuine show of utter desperation for Deuce's cock down his throat, and working with that welcomed prickle of discomfort that accompanied deepthroating. It would be easy; almost effortless, in fact, Ace was certain, to suppress his gag reflex and let himself be handled as but a sleeve for his partner.

The throb of his cock at the thought of this had Ace sighing a hot puff of air to the head of Deuce's, stroking himself quickly to work off some of the pressure.

And then he descended with one last flicker of gray gaze to meet deep blue, holding it for a heartbeat, tongue poking out poised to lap that silky head down into the back of his throat.

 _Watch me, now_ , Ace hummed to himself on wrapping his lips around Deuce. _Watch me take you, and submit to it._

Trembling thighs jumped on Ace smoothing warm palms up and over them, taking Deuce to the root with all of his flexible ease. On pulling back up and exhaling through his nose, his tongue worked at the underside to draw into a flick at Deuce's frenulum, granting Ace a low, shaky moan that made him do it again and _again_.

And prompted, perfectly, the winding of Deuce's fingers into his hair.

But that wasn’t quite good enough. Above all, Ace wanted Deuce to get into this – to really, truly lose himself and fuck Ace’s mouth. Ace wasn’t going to service or help him; this wasn’t about sitting back and being gently guided towards a relaxing orgasm. Deuce was going to work for it, command it of Ace’s lips and tongue and throat, and own it.

… Which he did with surprising ease, throwing Ace right off his predicted path.

All too easily and within seconds of taking him through the motions of a regular blowjob to get him started, Deuce’s stuttering little sighs transformed into high, breathy moans, unintentionally edging Ace just wonderfully. The salty tang of precum swept along Ace’s tongue all of a sudden, thick and unexpected (and hungrily received); he swallowed, working his tongue as best he could to cup Deuce, to really milk his every sensation.

It was exhilarating – not unlike falling in love with him all over again. Butterflies erupted in Ace’s stomach the moment Deuce’s fingers twisted tighter into his hair and _pulled_ , though soft and testing, weighing up Ace’s limits and pain tolerance.

Deuce really should have known better.

Because Ace _moaned_ , reassuring and encouraging him to _do that again, Deuce, do it a-fucking-gain and fuck my throat_ —

And Deuce spasmed under him, thighs quivering, sounding lost and entirely gone to a low, throaty groan, a guttural gasp of, “ _fuck_ , Ace…”

Had he been able to speak, Ace would have sighed his praise to Deuce’s skin on finding himself jerked forward, nose to groin and chin to balls, his throat soundly fucked and tears springing to his eyes. He would have told him how good he was doing, how _much_ Ace enjoyed the feeling of his cock slamming into the back of his throat and crushing down his air, gagging without convulsion, giving rise to heat in his cheeks and his dick overflowing in needy response.

But Ace could only communicate his enthusiasm through eager moans that surely vibrated up through Deuce’s cock, in clawing at his thighs as his hair was pulled, his throat soundly stuffed.

“You’re amazing,” Deuce gasped, rolling up to meet Ace’s lips wet and flush to root and hair, maneuvering Ace’s face to tilt his chin forward just so, opening his throat that little more easily, “r-really amazing, Ace, like this—wanting to do this—”

Nothing but a hum issued from deep in Ace’s chest in response, the prickle of his nails to skin.

Saliva dripped freely from his chin, dappling his bare chest and the floor between his bent knees, further aiding the ease with which Deuce tugged his mouth down. The slap of skin to skin rang through the room, but Deuce’s sighs and gasps of Ace’s name almost overrode them.

He _loved_ this. For as much as Ace had stressed that this was to make Deuce let go and do as he pleased, the same had been true for himself. It was freeing, almost, to just be _used_ like this; hair pulled hard enough to make pain erupt across his scalp (that he welcomed, that he savored), lips aching with the effort to keep them tight and suckling, throat relaxed and open—

It was gratifying. It was a dream, really, one that led to Ace’s nails pinching crescents into Deuce’s hips, anchoring himself, giving everything he had over to the thrill of salty precum lighting his nerves on fire with each pulse of Deuce’s cock. His eyes rolled back with one particularly loud, earnest moan, and Ace had to snatch a hand down back into his lap to fist his own dick, the slide over it made that much easier by the amount he was leaking.

 _After this_ , Ace thought desperately, grunting as Deuce’s nails scratched into his scalp, _I’m gonna fuck him against a wall. In the bathroom. In the kitchen. On deck. Legs open, head down. Gagged. Stretched. Dick tied up with a bow—_

The shudder that rippled through him at the thought of Deuce crying from overstimulation translated into a gasp above him; in his throat fluttering in delighted protest around the spurt of precum he was powerless against swallowing.

The sound of Deuce teetering closer – the significant upswing in his tone, the tightening of his thighs to better squeeze Ace between them – had Ace pulling back against Deuce’s grip. For one split second Deuce faltered, shaking, clearly unsure if Ace was trying to get him to stop (and wouldn’t _that_ be cruel, right on the cusp of climax?) – but then Ace took him in hand with a ravenous snarl, replaced his tattered throat with his fist, and concentrated all of his efforts into the tip of his tongue, flicking to frenulum, lips working the head.

“Ace,” Deuce gasped, his touch turning sweetly gentle all of a sudden as he stroked Ace’s hair rather than tugged on it, “A-Ace, that feels s-so—”

He knew it felt _so_.

“I’m g-gonna—”

He _knew_.

He resisted when Deuce tentatively pressed to the back of his head, frowning, not wanting him to come down his throat, but into his mouth—and Deuce didn’t fight it, breathlessly trembling in his seat.

Fingers petted at his freckles, and Ace looked up through his lashes to just catch Deuce’s chin lifting, head tipping back, senses abandoned—

_“Ace, f-fuck, Ace—"_

—and then he was coming, hips twitching forward into Ace’s fist to fill his waiting mouth, his breathless cry one so hot it set fire to Ace’s very soul, spurring him on with a growl of his own. It took a concentrated effort to not swallow Deuce’s semen on instinct, something Ace was used to and had no qualms about usually doing, instead holding it in his mouth, head light with adrenaline.

Before Deuce could recover – breath erratic and chest heaving, blinking up at the ceiling like he was in a daze – Ace rose from his knees. Crowding in on Deuce in his chair, Ace nudged a knee between his thighs to press intimately close to his spent dick, taking him by the neck to angle him as he needed.

He half expected to be hit for the stunt he was going to pull, but it would be _worth it_.

“What?” Deuce barely had time to breathe as he was pulled in, eyes darting between Ace’s dark own, far too wiped out to do much more than allow himself to be coaxed into a kiss, lips parting on Ace’s demanding direction.

His tongue slipped in past teeth, licking to Deuce’s own, sealing their lips together to avoid dribbling any out—

And—

Deuce convulsed under him, a shocked, distressed noise escaping him as Ace fed his come back to him, only serving to make Ace’s blood _burn_ , his dick to twitch in his hand clasped tight around it. To Ace’s intense amazement, though, after only a moment’s protest and struggle under him, Deuce, incredibly, not only reciprocated, but did so with a hunger that Ace would have never expected of him.

Swallowing down his own come as if doing so was a regular thing for him and of little importance, Deuce kissed him back like he was starving for him, mirroring Ace by dragging him in close by the neck to a pleased little hum of his own.

“Deu,” Ace moaned to Deuce’s lips, the slide against them sticky, salty, and wet, “fuck, oh my god, you’re so _hot_ , Deu.”

The touch of fingers to the back of his hand stroking himself had Ace gasping into Deuce’s mouth, tongue catching at his teeth – and then Deuce was working with him to get him off, their combined pressure enough to make Ace shiver in Deuce’s hold.

“That’s it,” Deuce sighed, damp forehead bumping to Ace’s burning own, nose to nose and lips to lips, “come for me, Ace.”

It was with something like a cross between a laugh and a moan that Ace did just that, spasming into their hands to coat Deuce’s chest and stomach white. Lips crushed to his again, and Ace suddenly couldn’t draw breath, his head swimming, world spinning. Yet he fought it—no, worked _with_ it, throwing his arms around Deuce’s neck to delve deep again and taste his flavor at the back of his throat, humming appreciatively. To his immense satisfaction, Deuce met him head-on, seeming to swell with the kiss, inhaling long and hard and labored as his fingertips found the expanse of Ace’s muscular back and worshiped it with his touch.

When they broke apart, it was to the sight of Deuce licking his lips, catching the smears of come that’d escaped during their kiss.

“Good?” Ace breathed, thumbing a line under Deuce’s lip.

That thumb was caught on Deuce’s tongue lapping out to guide it inside and become intimately acquainted with his teeth, his tongue, the warm walls of his mouth. An eyebrow was cocked, coy and gut-tinglingly seductive, a smug grin blooming around the thumb between Deuce’s lips.

And Ace very much believed that in all his life, he had never been more turned on than he was right that moment. It was a shame, therefore, that his body wasn’t able to cooperate with his mind.

Yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure about this one. It feels like something's missing, but I can't quite put my finger on it :/
> 
> If there's anything in particular you'd like to see, feel free to send me a message on either [Tumblr](https://chromiwrites.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Chromiwrites)! I'm open to requests! Please bear in mind that at this time, I would only like to write about AceDeuce (or DeuceAce), or maybe MarcoDeuce if the kink fits ;)


End file.
